


BeastWars_100 Prompt: Crossovers

by Tundra (DragovianKnight)



Series: BeastWars_100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Animaniacs, Beast Wars: Transformers, Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), ReBoot (TV), The Muppet Show, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, beastwars_100 (livejournal community)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/pseuds/Tundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles written for beastwars_100's crossover week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BeastWars_100 Prompt: Crossovers

**Title:** It's Time to Play the Music...  
 **Crossover:** The Muppet Show  
 **Author's Notes:** No Maximals were harmed in the writing of this drabble. A few chickens lost some feathers, though.

 _"It's The Muppet Show! With our very special guest star, Optimus Primal! Yaaaaaayyyyy!"_

"Why does Optimus get top billin'? It should be, 'with our very special guest stars, the Maximals.'"

"Have you seen what happens to the guests on this show, vermin? Let Optimus bear the brunt of it. This was, after all, his idea."

"The worst that's likely to happen is a few explosions. We deal with worse before breakfast. Now, has anyone seen Cheetor?"

"I believe he was..."

 _KABOOM!_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"CHEETOR!"

"MY CANNON!"

"Gonzo! What are you doing to our guests?"

"Like I said: just a few explosions."

 

 **Title:** Exactly As They Appear  
 **Crossover:** Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego  
 **Author's Notes:** The character list should be all the clue you need to this crossover, detectives.

"We're back on prehistoric Earth?"

"That's what I said, sis."

" _And_ you broke the chronoskimmer?"

"Hang on a minute, Ivy! I'm not the one who insisted on chasing Carmen whenever she went!" Zack protested, looking up from the disabled vehicle. " _I_ said the temporal circuitry wasn't designed for this, but _you_..."

"Need some help, detectives?" a silky female voice interrupted.

"Zack, do you see what I see?"

"If you see a twelve foot tall purple robot gorilla, a dinosaur, and Carmen riding side-saddle on a rhino, then yes."

"Great," Ivy sighed. "Just to top it all off, now we're hallucinating."

 

 **Title:** The Wingéd Scouge Who Pecks at Your Nightmares  
 **Crossover:** Darkwing Duck  
 **Author's Notes:** Prolonged exposure may lead to excessive self-narration.

"I am the terror who flaps in the night!" A cloud of purple smoke appeared in the center of the Axalon's control room. "I am the crud that gums up your servos!" A visible shudder ran through the room's occupants. "I..." The smoke parted to reveal a purple-caped figure aiming a gun at them, "am Darkwiiiiiing Duck!"

"That's very impressive, Mr., umm, Duck," Optimus began.

"Yeah Dad, very effective," Gosalyn said, bounding across the room and pushing down the muzzle of the gas gun. She grinned cheerily. "Now you just have to do it all over for the bad guys!"

 

 **Title:** Warning, Incoming Game  
 **Crossover:** ReBoot  
 **Author's Notes:** Sadly, Megabyte could not be arsed to make an appearance in this drabble.

 _Warning, incoming game. Warning, incoming game._

"Mega gear!" Cheetor exclaimed, looking up at the rapidly descending game cube. "I love games!"

Bob and Dot exchanged glances, then Dot said, "I'm guessing games are a little safer where you come from."

"You know what happens if we lose, right?"

Cheetor looked from one to the other uncertainly. "What happens if we lose?" he asked slowly.

"We all get turned into nulls."

"Those little wormy things Silverbolt likes so much?" The game cube landed, a new world shimmering into place around them. "Okay, how do we make sure that doesn't happen?"

"Reboot!"

 

 **Title:** Meanwhile, Back in Lost Angles...  
 **Crossover:** ReBoot  
 **Author's Notes:** I have no excuse. None.

"I'm sure I'm quite... flattered, Miss, ah, Decimal," Silverbolt said, "but you see, I'm in a relationship, and..."

"Yes?" Hex leaned closer, happy-face in place.

"I could never betray my beloved in this manner."

Hex swapped in an expression of surprise. "Really?"

"I'm afraid it's simply unthinkable." He wriggled in strangely-familiar bonds that seemed to simply grow from the floor.

Hex's mask switched to a leer. "Ooh, do that again!"

"Yeah, Bowser, do that again," a familiar voice purred.

"Blackarachnia?"

"The one and only."

Silverbolt's gaze moved from spider to virus. "I'm in a great deal of trouble, aren't I?"

 **Title:** No One Can Hear You Scream  
 **Crossover:** Animaniacs  
 **Author's Notes:** I apologize in advance for any nightmares this may induce.

Optimus Primal slumped in his cage, too weary to struggle. To his right, Cheetor lay listlessly, a garish red band around his neck, tight enough to have strangled a real cat. To his left, Silverbolt curled in a ball, whimpering. He didn't know what had happened to Rattrap; he could only pray he had escaped.

The door opened, bright in the dark room. From the shadows, other prisoners whispered in fear.

"She's coming. _She's coming_!"

A red-haired girl skipped up to Optumus' cage. "Awww, is my widdle monkey-wunky sad? I can fix that."

She reached for the padlock. Optimus screamed.

 

 **Title:** To Prove Their Mousy Worth...  
 **Crossover:** Animaniacs  
 **Author's Notes:** Narf!

Megatron lifted the tiny rodents to the level of his optics, studying them. "And what have we here? A pair of mice, I think, yessss."

"Can't we eat them without the dinner theater?" Blackarachnia grumbled.

Megatron ignored her. "And what might you be up to, my furry friends?"

"Taking over the world! Narf!"

"Be silent, Pinky!"

"Taking over the world, is it?" Megatron gestured. Inferno brought over a small cage. "I suppose you have a plan for this?"

"Well, yes. Of course."

"Excellent." Megatron set them in the cage and raised it over his head. "Predacons! Behold my new generals!"


End file.
